Glitter Fins
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Shimmer Tail is finally here! A summer trip to Barbados becomes a super sea-worthy adventure for the 'munks and 'ettes. Look inside and prepare yourself for the waves.
1. Dreams, and the Arrival

**The long-awaited sequel to Shimmer Tail is finally here! Something goes amiss during the 'munks and 'ettes summer vacation. Now, lost and confused in the deepest parts of the ocean, they must work together with friends old and new to save their watery planet…and uncover a secret as old as the sea itself.**

Chapter One – Dreams, and the Arrival

_It was quiet. Quiet and calm. The silence pressed on all sides ever so gently, interrupted only by the rhythmic lapping up above. The night sky, with its gleaming full moon and its peppering of stars, shimmered through the surface of the water. A silhouette slowly began to obscure the view of the surface. It was a rather detailed form; it had the upper body of what appeared to be a human. Wisps of hair were barely visible floating around the creature's head. The outline of a large shirt, possibly a dress, floated around the creature's lower body. Everything beyond the hem of the clothing was one form. It was long and streamlined, and ended in two fins that appeared mauve in the dim light._

_ Jeanette inhaled slowly, before breathing out at the same pace. Her lungs did not protest at the amount of water surging into them; instead, they welcomed it. Her heart seemed to beat in time with the water lapping above. It felt wonderful, the cool water skimming over her skin and fur with just the slightest of currents. Jeanette flicked her tail, and propelled forward in the water. She repeated this in rhythm until she reached a spot in the sea where the light of the surface didn't reach. Ahead of her, she could see something glinting in the sea floor. As she swam toward it, a faint sound reached her ears: singing. A soft, lilting voice carried through the sea in a haunting refrain. A tingling sensation filled Jeanette from head to tailfin. She suddenly felt her power draining, the previous contentment being sapped away and replaced by fear and desperation. She flicked her tail in a frantic attempt to reach the surface, but she could already tell that the magic was leaving her, and her tail was separating. _

_ Jeanette's lungs were now protesting the water inside of them. She fought against her will to not gag. With all her strength, she pushed toward the surface of the water…_

_Jeanette!_

Jeanette!

"JEANETTE!"

The brunette Chipette sat bolt upright. Her chest heaved with the effort to breath. Her lungs felt waterlogged, yet they weren't any wetter than they ought to be. Her outer body was a different matter; she was drenched in sweat, making her nightgown stick to her body. As she slowly recovered, she noticed her sisters standing over her. Brittany and Eleanor both looked worried; Eleanor a bit more so, while Brittany looked a tad annoyed as well.

"It's about time!" Brittany said, spinning around and striding quickly over to the closet. "Hurry up, or we'll miss the plane!"

"The plane…?" Jeanette asked blankly. Brittany sighed.

"YES, Jeanette, the plane to Barbados that we're supposed to be catching!"

Jeanette blinked, once, twice, before the metaphoric light bulb went off in her head. She bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Brittany laughed and shook her head. Eleanor stared in the direction that Jeanette had run. Her eyes were glassy, like she was deep in thought. But she eventually shook her head and resumed getting ready for the trip.

It was summer again, two years after the incident at Shellfish Cove, the beach they had visited that year with the Chipmunks. Two years since they had discovered the secret of their origins. That they were…mermaids. According to what they had been told, their grandfather was a merman, and had passed his magic down to the girls. Over that summer, they had all been kidnapped by a crazed mermaid bent on revenge on the Chipettes. Jeanette, who had somehow "Awakened" her mermaid magic, managed to save her friends and the entire mermaid kingdom.

Eleanor shook her head again. It was still all so confusing. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she and her sisters had mermaid magic in their blood. Actual. Mermaid. Magic. It was almost unbelievable, and had it not been for the fact that they had actually experienced what they had two summers ago, Eleanor would have probably thought it had all been a silly fantasy.

Not that she was against fantasy.

By the time these thoughts stopped swirling in her head, Eleanor had finished making her bed and going through her bag one more time. She strode over to the mirror, which Brittany had finally left alone, and studied her appearance . She was wearing a light green v-neck with white stripes, white jean shorts, and her lime green crocs. Her blond hair was tied back in the same pigtails she normally wore. Although she was already 12, she'd never outgrow her favorite style.

"Ellie, have you seen my earrings? I CAN'T leave them behind!" Brittany came into the room with a worried frown on her face. She had her auburn hair pinned in a long side ponytail. She was wearing a sparkly pink halter top, black shorts, and dark pink flats. Eleanor smirked and used her hand to stifle a laugh.

"Y-you're wearing them, Brittany."

"…O-oh. Hehehe…" Brittany turned to the mirror and saw that this was true. She went over to her bed and picked up her suitcase.

Jeanette came out of the bathroom and went over to the wardrobe. She pulled out one of her favorite summer outfits: a light purple t-shirt with a palm tree graphic, a denim miniskirt, and purple sandals. After dressing, she looked through her bag once more, as she had packed everything the night before. Finally, she and her sisters gathered their things and went downstairs for breakfast.

On the way to the airport, Jeanette pondered her dream. She had been having dreams about mermaids almost every night for the past two years. Some of them were good, a few of them were bad, and all of them were mysterious. When she and her sisters had been invited to go to Barbados with the Chipmunks, she had, for a split second, wondered if what had happened two years ago could possibly happen again this year. This split-second wondering turned into whole hour pondering each day for the next couple weeks before the trip. And now, as they prepared to go on the trip, it couldn't leave her mind. There were so many things that could happen. She could somehow stumble upon another mermaid. She could somehow get her powers back. Perhaps she could even go back to Oceana. But of course, this was all just a fantasy.

But there was nothing wrong with fantasy.

Ms. Miller pulled up to the airport and parked haphazardly in the lot. It was less haphazardly than she used to drive, but it was still haphazard. Jeanette had gotten so used to it, however, that she barely noticed at all. The Chipettes got out of the car and pulled their luggage from the trunk.

"I cannot WAIT to get there!" Brittany gushed. "White sandy beaches, a sparkling blue ocean, and WHO can forget all the shops!"

Brittany went on and on about how wonderful Barbados would be. Eleanor agreed it would be a nice change of scenery from California. Jeanette half-listened as they continued to walk into the airport.

"There they are!"

All thoughts of mermaids vanished when Jeanette looked up and saw Simon Seville walking toward her. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, cargo shorts, blue beach shoes, and a broad grin on his face. Jeanette smiled back. He reached them, and swept Jeanette into a hug. Alvin and Theodore walked up next, with Dave pushing a luggage cart behind them. Alvin was wearing a red polo with a bright yellow "A", jean shorts, white sneakers, and of course his red cap. Theodore was wearing a green flowered shirt, dark green shorts, and green flats. Dave wore a white button-down, dark shorts, and black sneakers.

"Hey, everyone." Dave said after getting a big hug from Ms. Miller. "Are we all ready to go?"

"All ready, Dave!" the 'munks and 'ettes said in near unison. After giving Ms. Miller quick hugs and assuring her they'd be fine, the Chipettes followed Dave and their counterparts to the plane.

The flight wasn't the most eventful. Alvin and Brittany sat next to each other, and at only one point did they argue over something trivial. But they eventually settled down, leaving Alvin listening to music while Brittany read a magazine and look out the window every few minutes. Eleanor and Theodore were also content; Ellie was reading while Theodore dozed off every once in a while.

Jeanette and Simon also sat together, and she laid her head on his shoulder while he read his novel. Jeanette was beginning to doze off when she looked out the window. The ocean looked beautiful and calm. She smiled slightly. Then her vision flashed, and she saw out the window not peaceful waters, but a frothy, churning, angry sea covered with dark clouds. Jeanette blinked in shock, but as soon as the vision had been there, it had disappeared, and the sea was calm once again. She shook her head. It was probably only her imagination, but she couldn't shake this weird sense of…déjà vu?

"Attention passengers. Please buckle your seatbelts; we will be landing in Barbados soon."

"Did you hear that, you guys? We're here!" Brittany smiled.

The landing was smooth, and the 'munks and 'ettes were of the first few off the plane. After getting their luggage and exiting the airport, Brittany spread her arms in glee.

"Summer vacation, here we come!"

**And there you have it! Please review!**


	2. Beach Fun, and Evil Revival

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The summer sun was high in the air, sending its warm waves down to the northern Barbados beach that hosted the Chipmunks and Chipettes. The ocean was an almost unreal blue, sparkling and lapping the shore hypnotically. It was a perfect day for relaxing, for playing, and for living life to the fullest.

Alvin was the first one in the water, wearing solid red swim trunks. He lugged his surfboard in as well, and paddled out a bit to meet the incoming waves. Eleanor and Theodore were a bit closer to the beach. They splashed around in the water, Theodore in dark green trunks and Ellie in a lime green one-piece. Simon and Jeanette walked hand in hand along the surf, the waves rolling just up to their ankles. Simon wore his navy blue checkered trunks, while Jeanette had on an indigo-and –purple tankini. Brittany was lying down on a towel away from the water. She wore a shimmery pink bikini; the bottom piece had a skirt attached.

As she walked with Simon, Jeanette couldn't stop looking down at the water. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something there, anything at all, that could possibly have any ties to the mermaid realm. But even if there was, how could it ever help her get back to Oceana? Her powers were gone. Besides, Oceana was off the coast of Shellfish Cove, which was back in California. The thought was silly.

Or was it?

Out the corner of her eye, Jeanette thought she saw something glittering in the sand. She blinked in disbelief, and it was gone. She turned her gaze to the ocean. It was calm and bright. She thought of how it had looked yesterday, when she'd pictured it all angry and violent. She shivered at how real it had seemed.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" Simon asked. He had felt her shivering. Jeanette looked into his concerned gray eyes. She blushed a little.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking about how beautiful it is here." Simon smiled.

"It really is. I've never seen water so blue."

Jeanette smiled back at him. Her worries seemed to melt from her mind. For the rest of the afternoon she was content to just walk with him, the sun on their backs and the warm ocean water on their feet.

o0o

The sea floor was one of the most mysterious places one could ever visit. No sunlight reached the sandy bottom, and because of this, only the darkest, strangest of creatures usually lurked here. Predators, especially ones with sharp teeth, skulked within every shadowy nook, cranny, and crevice of this level of the sea. No mermaid or merman in their right mind would go down here of their own free will.

Perhaps I AM out of my right mind, thought Shay, a young mermaid. Her features were barely visible in the dark, but she was illuminated enough to show that she had dark purple locks that reached her waist, and a silver tail that occasionally shone when she flicked it. Her face showed anxiety and mild fear.

"But the comb told me to come here…surely it can't be that dangerous, right?" she said to herself. She looked down at the palm of her hand.

She was holding a tiny golden comb. It was full of cracks, as if some careless mermaid had thrown it toward a coral reef during a storm. Its once radiant pearls were dull and broken; some of them were missing. A couple of the comb's teeth were gone as well. Shay had done her best to fix it when she had found it out on the reef, but try as she might she hadn't been able to return it to its former glory.

However, when she had put the last piece together, the comb had begun to shine with some sort of inner light. It was beautiful, she'd thought at first. Then she'd heard a voice, nothing more than a whisper. _Come down_, it'd said. _Please_ _help me_. _Come down_.

The mermaid shuddered as the cryptic message replayed in her head. She'd listened to the voice, and had come down to the deepest part of the ocean she could find. Well, not really…she had gone to the deepest part that WASN'T the abyss. No-one ever went into the abyss. It was suicide. The water pressure was too high, and there wasn't enough oxygen even for mer-people with the strongest of gills-or lungs, it depends.

Shay looked back at the comb. It was still glowing.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked it.

"_Come down_," the whispery voice said again. "_Come down and help me_."

"Deeper?" the mermaid looked around fearfully. "But this is-

"_The abyss is where I rest_," said the voice patiently." "_Come down to me_."

"But I can't go there!" she shrieked. "It's-

"_Keep me with you, and you will not be harmed_."

The mermaid hesitated. Half of her wanted to throw the comb away, and go back home where it was safe. But another part of her was telling her: you can't back out now. You're too far gone. Keep going.

So after taking a deep breath, Shay flicked her shiny tail and started toward the abyss.

o0o

Afternoon was beginning to turn to evening back on the beach. Dave called the kids in to get ready to go out for dinner. He smiled slightly at their happy, summer-excited expressions. It seemed like they didn't have a care in the world. Dave sighed, thinking back to THAT summer.

David Seville had seen a lot of things in his life, from evil record producers to werewolves, but what happened two summers ago had taken the cake. The morning after Jeanette's disappearance, he'd discovered the other kids missing too. Of course, he'd gone into a miniature panic attack and called the police immediately. However, when he went out on the beach to search later that day, he'd seen all six of them: Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and Alvin sitting on the beach talking to a woman in the water. He had been about to run down to them, but froze when the woman lifted her _tail _out of the water. He'd stayed and watched slack-jawed as Simon emerged from the water carrying Jeanette bridal-style, followed by two more of the mermaid creatures. He'd watched as the blond mermaid waved her hands over Jeanette, and back away as she'd woken up. He'd also seen Jeanette hug all three mermaids before the fantastic creatures swam away into the sea. When the 'munks and 'ettes had started up the beach, he met them with a grim face and demanded an explanation.

So they'd sat with him, and explained everything from start to finish. How Jeanette had been kidnapped, how she'd discovered her powers, how she'd made friends with two of the mermaids, and how the blond one was their queen. He'd listened to how Simon and the others had been kidnapped by an evil mermaid, who wanted revenge on the Chipettes because of what their grandfather, who was a merman himself, did to her. He'd heard all about how Jeanette got them free, and how, with the help of Simon and the mermaid Annalise, had defeated this evil mermaid.

The whole thing was, quite understandably, very hard to swallow. Even two years after the incident, he was still quite wary of the sea after what he'd been told. However, he began to see no reason to keep the kids away from water. If Jeanette had really vanquished some evil mermaid, she could probably very well hold her own against whatever other evil there might be in the sea. Heck, his own son Theodore had defeated a werewolf! The Chipmunks and Chipettes could certainly hold their own.

So Dave could do nothing but smile with them, and help them enjoy their new teenage lives to the best of his ability.

o0o

Shay had reached the edge of the abyss. It was very dark here, and was black as pitch within the crevice beneath her. Not only that, certain types of fish lived here, types that did not mix well with mermaids at all. Gripping the comb, Shay thought about her options. Should she really be doing this? What if the comb was wrong? What if it COULDN'T protect her?

"_Keep me with you, and you will not be harmed_."

Shay looked down at the comb. It was beginning to glow brightly. Her courage somewhat renewed, she started downward.

The abyss really was the darkest part of the ocean. But with the brightly glowing comb, Shay could see every nook, cranny and creature within several yards' radius of her. Although, this didn't necessarily ease her fears. Not only did some of the deadliest predators live down here, so did the most bizarre creatures. Most of them Shay had never seen before in her life. There were fish with wide eyes and pointy spikes on their bodies, skulking eels with razor-sharp teeth ducking in and out of crevices in the rock walls, and transparent fish that were goodness knows how long. Shay glanced around uneasily before swimming forward.

"Gah!"

Every sea creature that had been in front of Shay darted quickly away, startling the mermaid. Confuse she moved forward again, and more creatures moved back.

"The light," she thought out loud. "They're afraid of the light."

Shay continued on, the light opening a sort of pathway when it cleared the creatures away. As she went deeper and deeper into the abyss, she realized that she felt no more water pressure than when she was above the abyss, and she could breathe just as well as usual. The comb really was protecting her; without it she'd probably be dead or dying by now.

After several minutes, Shay was able to see the sandy floor of the abyss. She wondered if this was the very bottom of the ocean. If someone were to dig down even deeper, what would happen to them? Would they reach the center of the Earth? Would the ocean's water drain down into the hole? Probably not, with all the water pressure. Shay's thoughts ended as her tail finally touched the bottom. The muffled a scream as she turned around.

There were gigantic bones everywhere.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror. She'd never seen so many remnants in her young life. Hesitantly, she took a closer look. The bones were obviously much too big to belong to any Shallow-dwelling creature. Something in her mind suddenly clicked.

"Whales."

"…I'm in a whale graveyard."

Turning away from the creepy bones, Shay returned her attention to the comb. The artifact was glowing profusely, its golden light bouncing off everything. Suddenly, the water grew warm, the sea began to rumble, and the whale bones began to clatter against one another.

"W-What's happening!" Shay screamed. Rocks were beginning to dislodge themselves from the walls surrounding her. Bottom-dwelling fish scurried away. Despite the warm water, a cold chill ran down Shay from her head to her tailfin. A cold, cruel cackle filled the abyss. Shay could only look on in horror as the comb yanked itself from her grip and began to spin in a miniature whirlpool. Eerie green light filled Shay's vision. When the shaking finally stopped, a large, hulking figure was towering over her in the center of the whirlpool.

"Ahh…" Sherri sighed with an evil grin. "It's good to be back!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Shay, what were you thinking! D:**

**How has Sherri returned? Wasn't she dead? The magic runs deeper than you thought…**

**Tune in next time to see what happens! :D**


	3. Dark Magic, and Kidnapping

**Um…sorry for the hiatus…here's the next chapter…**

* * *

The sun had dipped down below the sea, the moon and stars taking its place in the sky. On the beach, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat together, a friendly circle around a bright bonfire. They talked and laughed, their minds on nothing but the fun of the summer night.

It was only about 9:30 when the wind started. The trees along the beach rustled. The waves became slightly larger, and sand was picked up and tossed into the fire. From the top of the hill, Dave called to the teens.

"Girls! Fellas! Come on inside, a storm's coming up!" he waved his arms at them. The six friends looked out at the sea. As they climbed the hill toward the hotel, Jeanette felt something within her stomach. It was a strange feeling, an unpleasant churning that signaled bad things. She glanced at the sea uneasily, and a familiar chill went through her. Shaking her head, she headed up the hill faster than all her friends as the first drops of rain began to fall.

o0o

"Anna!"

A bright pink head looked through the stone archway from which the call had come. The mermaid had curly, magenta hair and big, red eyes. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she swam out into the open, her hot pink tail throwing sparkles around in the water. On the other side of the archway was another mermaid. This one had dark blue hair in a sleek ponytail down to her waist. Her tail was a bold cobalt, and her sapphire eyes showed confusion and slight worry.

"You felt that, right?" Ripple asked. "Are you okay?"

"Did I feel it? That quake shook the whole sea!" Annalise replied. "It also felt…" she put a hand on her chin.

"What? It felt what?" Ripple eyed her friend's cautious look. "Anna…what did you feel?"

"…I don't want to believe it, but…I felt some powerful magic in that quake…" she looked up.

"Ripple, we might have some dark magic on our hands."

o0o

The storm on the beach had quickly become nothing short of a hurricane. The palm trees groaned and bent, while their leaves were ripped from their branches. Sand blew every which way. The waves had turned into dark masses, slamming the shore and destroying the already-extinguished bonfire. The full moon did nothing to illuminate the glassy, pitch black sea.

Back at the hotel, Jeanette gazed out the window at the pounding storm. The churning feeling in her stomach seemed to match the churning of the waves. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was happening, that there was more behind this storm than they knew. Her sisters and the Chipmunks watched her with a hint of unease. Simon was simply staring into the fire that was burning in the fireplace of the room. Jeanette tried not to let their frequent glances get the better of her.

The bespectacled Chipette made a thin line with her lips. Something was wrong, she just knew it. And she had to find out what. She stood up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Once she was in, she sighed and turned on the faucet. For a minute she just stared at the running water, allowing herself to get hypnotized by its flow. The steady stream jerked suddenly toward her, and she jumped.

Jeanette blinked, looked around, and turned her eyes cautiously back to the water. The water jerked again toward her. Then it jerked toward the window over the shower. It jerked a couple more times before it stopped, a stream running in a curved line down the drain. Confusion overtook the Chipette, and she turned to the window.

"!"

She jumped back, her back pressing into the sink. Two eyes, two bright, livid green pinpricks, had been staring through the window. They disappeared the second she'd jumped. Jeanette covered her mouth and slowly stepped toward the window. Cautiously, she stood on tip-toe on the shower's edge to peek through it. There was nothing but the raging storm outside. She put a hand against the cold glass. The window swung open, and Jeanette had to hold onto the sill to avoid falling over. Despite the obvious hurricane, not a drop of rain or a bit of wind came through the window. Nervously, she stuck her head out.

"Eek!"

Before she could react, an icy hand gripped her face and pulled her through the window.

* * *

**Sorry! I've been busy, and I just left you on another cliffhanger… ah, well. [trollestia. jpeg ]**

**If I don't finish the next chapter today, chances are I won't be able to get it out until Monday or Tuesday due to travelling. But I won't abandon this story!**


	4. Into the Sea We Go Once More

Jeanette screamed.

It was a strangled cry that lasted barely a few seconds before the hand covered her mouth entirely. She felt her head knock against the top of the window as the hand began to pull at her face. Jeanette clawed at the freezing hand, but whoever it belonged to was determined to pull her out the window. No matter how much she pulled back, the hand kept steadily pulling at her head.

Her body was halfway out the small space when she heard knocking on the door. She couldn't scream anymore; her vocal chords didn't seem to want to work. She felt her hips scrape against the edges of the window, then her thighs, then her knees…

She was suddenly falling, and she felt her glasses slide off her face and break under her body as she hit the ground. Sand blew into her scrapes and burned them. The world was blurry, but she could see a pale hand with long nails as it tugged at her. The wind drowned out any noise, but she could faintly hear the angry pounding of the ocean as she grew closer to it. She swung blindly around, trying to hit her attacker. She suddenly saw a twisted face, framed by fuchsia hair, cold eyes glowing green, teeth being bared at her.

"JEANETTE!"

A voice that sounded like sweet music came to her ears. She felt a warm hand grasp her arm, and though she couldn't see her savior she knew the touch. She heard hissing, and screaming, yells of anger, and groans of pain. Everything was a big blur, and she couldn't see anything, and she suddenly felt water, her body being submerged, and the warmth on her arm left for just a moment, but it returned…

It was all happening too fast, and the world began to spin, and just before she lost consciousness altogether she felt a warm, tingling sensation in her legs, and a burning in her lungs, a feeling she never thought she'd experience again.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I think I may have caught… the **_**block **_**D:**


	5. Where All The Darkest Evils Lay

**You guys, I am SO sorry. This is why I shouldn't start a bunch of stuff for one fandom while looking into another. I'm still not completely back into the Chipmunk world yet, but I'm trying my best. I also can't use the computer on school days anymore…**

**But enough about my adolescent woes! On with the story!**

o0o

Simon had been the first to reach the bathroom door after Jeanette screamed. He knocked on the door frantically. When he received no response, he gripped the knob and tried to turn it. The door was apparently locked, however, and there was no sound from the Chipette on the other side. Throwing caution to the wind, Simon rammed his shoulder into the door. It slammed open just in time for him to see Jeanette's feet disappear out the window.

"Jeanette!" he bounded to the hotel room's door and flung it open. Before the others could react, Simon raced down the hall, past the elevator, and to the staircase. The remaining munks and 'ettes shared an alarmed look before following Simon out the door. Dave watched them go, then put a weary hand to his head before following them.

Simon dashed down the stairs, somehow taking them two at a time without tripping. He reached the first floor and stepped into the brightly lit, yet empty lobby. Even the receptionist had gone off somewhere, positive that no-one would want to check in or out at this hour or in this bad of a storm. Simon was out the front door in a nanosecond. Fighting against the roaring wind and rain, he made his way down to the beach. His glasses were no help against the sand blowing into his face. Still, he could make out the struggling shape of his girlfriend being pulled by…something.

"JEANETTE!" he called rushing toward the beach. He could hear the cries of the others as they ran after him. By the time he reached the shore, Jeanette was waist-deep in the suddenly frigid ocean. Simon grabbed at her, catching her arm as she flailed. He saw Alvin and Eleanor rush up to him and attempt to pull Jeanette away. Theo and Brittany were soon helping. Somehow, though, it all wasn't enough. He could hear a high-pitched shriek over the deafening hurricane. The waves crashed around them, mixing with the shrieks and hisses, the angry yells of his friends and brothers, the painful groans of Jeanette as she was pulled between the two forces. An exceptionally large wave crashed against Simon, and he lost his grip on Jeanette for only a moment. But she had been submerged, and as Simon looked up as he tried to pull her back, he could only gape in shock. He'd lost his glasses a while back, but he could still see the monstrous, foaming wave towering above them.

Something scratched at his arm. Simon continued to pull, trying to get back to the beach. He could see a blurry red shape out the corner of his left eye, and heard Alvin's distinct voice say "OH SHI-!" before the wave came crashing down.

o0o

David could only watch in horror as the giant wave came down on his sons and their friends. It had easily been as big as the hotel, maybe larger. By the time his body was able to comprehend the situation and run down to the shoreline, they had been all but washed away.

o0o

Some parts of the sea never got much light. Perhaps it was all the better, considering the many things that lurked in them. One of these parts went deeper than them all. It hid some of the most dangerous of creatures.

Very dangerous, indeed.

"And still you continue to disobey," a voice said softly. It was light and lilting; a woman's voice that carried a small hint of dark regality. "I do wish you would follow orders." The voice sighed.

"Y-your Majesty…" a trembling voice emerged. "Your Majesty, the girl has been captured." This voice belonged to a male, albeit a tad nasal and high.

"Yes, and her family as well!" another voice added. It was also male, but raspy and high pitched.

"I am aware," the woman's voice said. "Although it interferes with our plans…" she sighed again. "Send a message to Sherri. Tell her that her superior would like to…discuss something with her."

"Y-yes, your Majesty!" the male voices replied at the same time. The slight sound of scurrying could be heard as the two males rushed away. The female voice spoke one more time.

"Mortals are so bothersome…"

o0o

**And there we are! That's all the steam I got for now. e_e**

**I'll try to start the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. Rest No Longer By The Shore

**Hooray for chapter 6! Enjoy :)**

o0o

It was warm.

That was the first thing that came into Jeanette's mind as she awoke. She felt warm and a bit sleepy. She didn't know where she was, but it was relaxing. She wanted to go back to sleep…

"Jeanette…"

"…up."

"Jean…up."

"UP AND AT 'EM, JEANETTE!"

The Chipette jerked upward. Her eyes shot open and she let out a startled cry. As she came to her senses, she realized that she was on land…or more specifically, on a rock. The next thing she noticed was that her vision was clear; though she remembered losing her glasses when…she frowned. What had she been doing?

"Jeanette!" the voice that had startled her out of drowsiness spoke again. It was lively and bubbly. Jeanette could only pair that voice with one person…

No…it couldn't be…

"Jeanie!" a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she found herself on the receiving end of a giant bear hug.

Yep, it was.

"A-Annalise?" Jeanette gasped. "Is that you?"

"You bet your starfish it is!" the pink haired mermaid released her old friend. She was grinning from ear to ear. "It's so great to see you again!"

"H-how…" Jeanette blinked. "What happened?"

"I'll explain soon. Follow me!" Jeanette finally noticed that Annalise had leapt onto the rock, and watched in silent wonder as she propelled herself into the water beneath them. Jeanette started to stand up-

And realized she couldn't feel her legs.

Looking down in alarm, Jeanette saw something she'd thought had left the realm of possibility long ago.

"My…tail…" she breathed. Gingerly, she ran her hand down the familiar purple scales. She remembered how strange and awkward it had seemed the first time she'd had it. Now, however, it seemed almost completely natural, like an old friend who, after seeing them for the first time in ages, you hadn't forgotten a single thing about. A shiver passed through her as her memories of the last few hours came rushing back.

"Jeanette, come on!" Annalise called again. She popped her head above the surface. "We have important stuff to talk about!"

"C-coming!" Jeanette scooted to the edge of the rock. Gazing down at the water, she wondered if she could pull off the same jump Anna had done. Mustering up her determination, she leaped off the rock…and almost collided into her mermaid friend head-first.

"Whoa!" Anna giggled. "Your diving could use a little work, Jean." She helped the Chipette right herself before beckoning her into the sea. "Let's go, no time to waste!"

Jeanette followed Anna into the water. The feeling of its coolness, the smooth way her tail slid through it…it really was like an old friend, a feeling that couldn't be matched. She breathed in deeply. The water actually felt good in her lungs, rolling and replacing the air that she regularly took in. She smiled; not until now had she realized just how much she'd missed being a mermaid.

Annalise led Jeanette through a stone archway into a large cavern. Groups of pale glowing crystals illuminated the cave, casting a bluish light over everything. Jeanette heard voices resonating from the back of the cavern, and the familiarity of them caused her to swim faster.

"Jeanette!"

The Chipette stopped at the sound of her name. Her jaw dropped in shock as the voice's owner rounded the corner.

"S-Simon?" she gasped. She was suddenly wrapped in another bear hug. When Simon finally released her, she was able to take in his appearance: his glasses were gone, as was part of his jersey, which now reached only to his waist. The most shocking thing, however, was the dark blue tail flicking expectantly where the chipmunk's legs used to be. He caught her glance and gave a half-smile.

"Yeah, it's a bit strange for me as well," he rubbed the back of his head. "But everyone else is here, and the same thing happened to them!"

"C'mon, you two!" Anna said. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Annalise led them into a chamber of sorts. It vaguely reminded her of Sherri's lair, but this cave was bright, and had a light, wholesome atmosphere. Shelves stocked with books and bottles lined one wall. In the center of the room was an empty cauldron with what looked like a bubble floating above it. Floating around it were the 'munks and 'ettes, along with Ripple ("Hey Jeanette, long time no see!"). Each of the former chipmunks also had a tail: Alvin's was a bright red, Theodore's a gentle forest green, Brittany's a stunning hot pink, and Eleanor's was a rich shade of lime.

"Jeanette!" her sisters swam to her and locked her in an embrace. The middle Chipette wondered exactly how long she'd been asleep; everyone else seemed used to swimming already.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Eleanor said. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I don't think so…" Jeanette looked over her arms. "No, I'm fine. You all are okay, right?"

"It was weird at first, but having a tail is…kind of fun, especially one this beautiful," Brittany said, looking down at her new appendage.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get some answers going." Annalise clapped her hands. I'm sure that, first of all, you'd like to know why all of you have tails."

"Yeah, I thought only Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor had mermaid powers," Simon pointed out.

"Well, that is true, Simon," Anna started. "You and your brothers don't have any mermaid – or, in this case, merman –powers at all. However, that doesn't prevent your ability to gain them. When you came in contact with a very powerful mermaid magic, it transferred to you as well, therefore turning you into mermen. That powerful magic being Jeanette."

"I thought Queen Marjorie took away my powers, though," Jeanette said. "How come I still have them?"

"That's just the thing," Annalise pursed her lips. "If Marjorie's spell had worked, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Another thing, why are we here, exactly?" Brittany asked. "What was that…thing kidnapping Jeanette?"

"It used to be a mermaid." Ripple said grimly. Anna nodded.

"When we found you all, she was taking you back to whatever sent her. We managed to get you away and into my cove." Anna briefly gestured around the cavern. "You were already transformed when we found you. My guess is that Jeanette's powers hadn't been removed at all, and had just been put in a dormant state. They re-awakened when she inhaled the water. The energy built up from being asleep so long exploded into you."

"Okay, I can comprehend that," Jeanette said. "But why would someone want to kidnap me in the first place?"

"Either another mermaid is after your power…or someone wants revenge." Anna bit her lip.

"You…you don't think Sherri is back, do you?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be too surprised, though." Anna folded her arms across her chest. "She knows a lot of dark magic."

o0o

"You wanted to see me?"

The grating voice of her underling really annoyed her. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"When are you going to learn how to follow directions?" she said in her soft, yet stern voice. "No-one told you to go and get revenge."

"But you _know _what she did to me!" Sherri cried. "Her crimes can't go unpunished!"

"Her crimes are not my concern," the soft voice continued. "It is the crimes of her grandfather and grandmother that must be punished. The penalty is severe, and they did not serve it."

"But he's dead. He's already served it!" Sherri objected.

"Not properly, he hasn't."

"Why are you so _technical_!?"

"I merely enforce the rules as correctly as possible. Unlike my younger sister…" the voice grew bitter. "I have a thorough understanding of law and how to punish those who do not obey it."

"Then you must know that SHE is deserving of great punishment-

"As are you."

"…M-me?" Sherri's voice cracked.

"Your crimes nearly destroyed a capital mermaid city," the voice said. Sherri could hear the smirk in it. "There is no need to call you out. I gave you a chance to redeem yourself. And instead, you use it for your own benefit. Look where that got you."

Sherri glanced down at the sharp, sickly green scales that covered her skin. A surge of anger washed over her. She had half a mind to tell the other mermaid off, but she interrupted her thoughts.

"I will give you one chance to recover them. Bring them to me. Do not be blinded by their misdeeds against you, Sherri."

The green monstrosity of a mermaid scowled. After a moment, she performed an over-exaggerated bow. "Yes, your Highness."

"You are dismissed."

o0o

**There you have it!**

**So, Sherri isn't the main villain? Nope, not at all! There's more to this new voice that meets the…uh, ears?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! …Which probably won't be up until Friday or Saturday.**

**~Smiley :)**


	7. Keep Your Worries All At Bay

**And Chapter 7 makes its entrance!**

**Has anyone here seen rise of the Guardians? It's awesome!**

***ahem* on the story, then!**

o0o

Jeanette and her friends stayed inside Annalise's cave the entire day. The pink-haired mermaid urged them to, saying that it wasn't safe anywhere else.

"We still don't know who or what wanted you so badly," she said. "And until we find out, we should stay together."

"Annalise…I've been wondering," Jeanette started. "How did you and Ripple find us?"

"When I picked up on the magic resonating through the sea, I got suspicious. The source wasn't traceable; anything that can render their magic anonymous had to be really powerful."

"But if that was the case, how did you find out where we were?" Simon piped up.

"Well, it wasn't the dark magic pulse I traced, it was yours, Jeanette," the mermaid smiled at her. "You're so powerful, it's almost scary. I suppose the magic sent out a distress call as soon as you got in danger. It reached me as soon as you touched the water. I told Ripple, and we swam all the way to Barbados to get you." Anna sighed softly. "The beaches down there are so nice to visit, don't you think?"

"Too bad our vacation got ruined – again," Alvin said tartly.

"What could possibly want Jeanette so badly as to try and kidnap her every summer?" Brittany sighed.

"I really don't think it's Sherri this time, guys," Anna said. "The more I look into this, the more I think there's more to it."

"How long have you been studying magic, Anna?" Jeanette asked. Annalise beamed.

"Several years; ever since I was your age I've been interested in potions. I've always dreamed of becoming a mage…" Anna got a faraway look in her eyes, but it was gone after a second. "After you left, I started studying more. And I'm getting better every day." She gave a wink. "So how have you all been for the past few years?"

The next few hours were spent exchanging stories. Jeanette sat perched on a boulder within her mermaid friend's home, and not once before had she felt this at home, with all her friends together.

o0o

David Seville walked down to the beach. Ahead of him, two men stood at the shore of the ocean. A rather large motor boat was lodged at the dock. It had taken a while, but he had finally gotten help to look for his chipmunk charges. He had told them that they had been swept away by the hurricane, and though it had taken a bit of convincing, two well-known sailors had volunteered to help him. As Dave looked out over the sea, bright and blue in the early afternoon sun, he set his nerves and vowed to find his young family alive and well; every single one.

o0o

Anna's cavern wasn't too far from Barbados, but it was far enough. It had taken the better part of two hours to reach the beach where the 'munks and 'ettes had been staying, even when swimming fast as possible. As Theodore sat quietly with Eleanor at his side, he thought about Dave. His father was surely looking for them, and it worried him to think that Dave might be out in the middle of nowhere, looking for them where they wouldn't be found. He felt a hand on his own, and looked over at Eleanor. She looked a bit worried, and yet she smiled and nodded at him. Theo smiled back.

With his hand in hers, they sat in contented silence.

o0o

**Sorry it's a bit short, this seemed more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will add more back story to what happened during the two years the 'munks and 'ettes were gone, and hopefully I'll be able to introduce the main conflict. Thank you all for your reviews and faves! You guys are awesome!**

**~Smiley :) **


	8. Revelations, and Suspicion

**Hello everyone. SO sorry for the hiatus. I've been trying to figure out how to continue the story from where I left off without having too much filler. This chapter pretty much just explains what Anna and Ripple had been up to while the others were gone. It also adds a little backstory to the group's current threat.**

**Sorry it's late! . But here we go!**

o0o

Annalise had always been a rather energetic mermaid. She loved to laugh, party, flirt, and just have fun. When Jeanette had first come to Oceana, she had been ecstatic. Throughout the whole adventure with Sherri, she had grown to love the younger mermaid like a sister. Of course she had been sad when Jean had left. However, the whole ordeal hadn't sobered her up one bit.

_**~Two years ago, a week after Sherri was defeated~**_

"Ripple, get a move on!" Anna called. She swam with more vigor than usual. Ripple swished her tail frantically, trying to keep up with her cousin. Anna was making a beeline for the castle of Oceana. As she passed through the ornate archway, she caught the eye of an orange-tailed merman.

"Annalise!" he called. The pink mermaid stopped in her tracks. Turning around, she came face to face with a pair of wide teal eyes. She leaned back a little.

"M-Marlin?" she stuttered. A shaky smile grew on her face. "Hi! What's up?"

"I can't BELIEVE you went on an adventure without me!"

"W-wha?" Anna blinked. The young merman crossed his arms and pouted.

"You defeated an evil sea witch and saved the city without letting me in on it!" he huffed. "I thought we were friends, Anna…"

"Marlin…" Annalise rolled her eyes. When she looked back to him, the pout was gone and a determined look flashed in his eyes.

"Next time, I'm gonna find an adventure!" he shouted. "And I won't tell you at all!"

"Marlin, I have to go! Queen-

"Oh yeah, the Queen summoned you!" he interjected. "You shouldn't keep her waiting. See ya 'round, Anna!"

With that he swam off, leaving Annalise to sigh in frustration and continue on her way. Ripple had finally caught up to her, and now swam beside her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Ugh, I don't know," Anna said. "Marlin never stays on the same subject for long. I…" she trailed off. "…I don't know why he begs me to let him go on 'adventures' so much. I mean, we've been friends for years, but is my life really that exciting?"

"He probably likes you," Ripple smirked. "After all, what merman doesn't?"

"Ripple!" Anna blushed. "We're good friends, that's all." However, the pink mermaid spared a moment to glance over her shoulder in the direction where the merman had swum away. "He can be such a kid sometimes. I sometimes don't even think he's mature enough to see me as more than a friend…"

"Do you want him to?" Ripple turned her sapphire gaze to her friend. Anna shrugged and swam on.

They reached the throne room within minutes. It had been untouched, thankfully, by Sherri's rampage. In fact, much of the city had been unharmed, save for a few buildings that were toppled by the sea witch's earthquake-inducing swim toward the castle. It had taken only a few days to rebuild most of them.

Queen Marjorie sat on her throne, her serene eyes gazing at the young mermaids steadily. Annalise felt a familiar warmth wash over her. The queen had a natural effect on all beings, it seemed. She made them feel so calm. The pink haired mermaid bowed humbly, Ripple quickly following suit. The golden-haired queen smiled gently.

"Rise, children," She said in her honeyed voice. "Come, let us talk." She rose from her seat and swam over to them.

"You wished to see us, your Majesty?" Annalise asked. The queen's smile grew.

"Yes. I have a task for both of you," she began. "It relates to the events of the past few weeks." The room grew somber at the mention of the adventure.

"You see, Sherri had been rotten from the very start, as I learned after her defeat," Marjorie said. "She had been plotting this long before she met Marlin, long before she had thought of revenge on the Chipettes. She had been working for a higher power, higher than even me." The two younger mermaids exchanged a surprised glance.

"But your Highness, you're the ruler of one of the sea's capital cities!" Ripple said. "You are one of the most powerful mermaids, how could-

"There are higher powers than queens, child," Marjorie gently cut her off. "Yes, my magic is powerful, much more powerful than the common mermaid, but only because of the power that was bestowed in me by the Great Ones." The queen sighed. "What I will tell you next is sacred knowledge, but I believe that you are both spiritually strong enough to know it." She paused.

"Mermaids are not the magic of the sea."

"…I'm not sure I understand, your Highness." Annalise tilted her head.

"The legends, human and mer-people origin alike, have always referenced mermaids to be the great beings of the sea, born of a strong magic. They say that mermaids harness that power and use it to control the seas. That we have the power to manipulate the waves, the tides, the animals, and even the sailors. This, however, is not true.

Mermaid magic is not our own. We merely pull and use the mana of the ocean that was given to us by a higher power. This force is used to do our bidding, though only if we use it in the correct manner. You see, water in general is a very picky magic. It will only listen when it chooses to listen, and at other times it will refuse us. That is why, as a sea mage, I must summon the ocean's power gently and humbly. It is also why Sherri was defeated; she stole the mana and used it for a task other than what she was told. This, combined with the sea's approval of Jeanette's use of the mana, ultimately led to her downfall."

"I see…" Anna nodded slowly. "But I still don't understand why you are telling us this, my queen."

"I tell you this, Annalise and Ripple," Marjorie gazed at the two. "Because I can sense the sea's approval of you. Do you remember when you encountered Sherri at her cave? How you were able to rescue the Chipettes and their friends quickly?"

"I recognized one of the ingredients on her shelf," Anna said. "I'd always had an interest in spells and potion-making. My uncle was great at it, and I had studied so much with him…"

"There was more to it than that, my dear." Marjorie closed her eyes for a moment. "In truth, Sherri's stolen magic, by that time, had advanced to an exceptionally strong level. The pressure of the mana would've crushed any normal mermaid, yet you were able to pass through it with ease."

"…oh." Anna couldn't say much more.

"And you, Ripple," the queen turned to the bluenette mermaid. "You were able to withstand the pressure as well. While I do not sense a power as strong as Annalise's, you clearly have been approved by the sea's magic."

"I see…"

"Now, I have a favor to ask of you girls…" Marjorie glanced around the room. When her gaze fell back to the young mermaids, her gentle eyes showed a bit of tiredness.

"The recent events have led me to believe that something worse may occur in the future. I wish to train you two. You have a strong connection to the Ocean, and if you are able to strengthen that connection, you could very well defeat nearly any threat that comes to our world."

"We…could?" Annalise breathed. Marjorie gave a small smile.

"Yes."

"Oh…wow…"

"I will not force you into anything, dears. However, I would very much appreciate it if you accepted this task."

"Well, I don't see how we couldn't, your Majesty," Ripple said. "I mean, if something like Sherri threatens us again, we won't have Jeanette to save our tails. Why not?"

"I agree with Ripple, your Highness," Anna smiled. "I'm up to the challenge!"

"Thank you, both of you," Marjorie sighed, though this time in a contented fashion. "Please, come to the castle tomorrow. We will begin your training there."

And thus, a new life for Annalise and Ripple began. Throughout their training, they learned to harness the mana of the sea in the most respectful of manners. Queen Marjorie watched over them each day, and their skills grew quickly. However, the queen always felt a small nagging thought in the back of her mind, the uneasy feeling that had prompted her to confront the two young mermaids in the first place.

"I only pray," she said softly to herself one night. "That these two will have no use for these powers, that what I have seen is wrong…" she gazed at the darkness of the night sea from her window. "That my sisters…they are not truly doing this again…"

o0o

**Well, that's the first time I wrote a chapter on my laptop. I see more questions than answers here. I think I'm doing this right. :\**


	9. The Guardians of Lore

Early morning light poured onto the surface of the ocean. Its rays landed on a boat as it drifted along. A man, David Seville, stood starboard on said ship. His hair was already windswept, as he had been standing here for most of the night. He was a young man, but the lines becoming etched in his face made him appear aged and tired.

"Mr. Seville."

The gruff voice of Jean Thomas called to him from the stairs that led below deck. Jean was the owner of the ship, and had graciously agreed to assist Dave in his search for his children. While any other person would think that the chances of finding them after such an ordeal were slim to none, Jean had experience with the sea. He knew of the things that lived within it, both known and unknown. That was why he'd agreed to this expedition.

"Breakfast has been prepared. Do come join us in the galley, won't you?"

"…I'll be down, Mr. Thomas."

"Alright, then." The man stood on the stairs for a while, seemingly looking for something to say, but instead of speaking he turned and walked back down the steps. Dave stared out over the sea for a while more. He thought about his kids. They had been through so many ordeals, from travelling around the world in a jewel-smuggling scam to meeting a werewolf. He knew that something more was happening below the deep blue surrounding their little boat. His mind flashed back to the adventure just two years ago. If it had anything to do with what was occurring now, surely the mermaids must be involved.

Dave sighed. His head was beginning to hurt. Turning toward the door, he headed below for breakfast.

o0o

Annalise sat on a small boulder in her cavern, thinking hard. She seemed to do this extremely often. Jeanette was with her, looking around at the shelves that lined the cave walls. There were various things there; vials of colorful liquids, jars of plants that the Chipette couldn't name, and even several shell bowls of what looked like parts of animals. Jeanette had asked Annalise about all these items before, but she had most of the things she'd said.

"Jeanette, I'm going to be honest with you," Annalise said suddenly. "I'm worried."

"About…?" Jeanette faced the pink haired mermaid. Anna sighed and got off her seat.

"This whole thing. That mermaid, the one who had been kidnapping you, she…" the mermaid bit her lip. "She was under a magical influence. I sensed it the second I saw her. Something about her just oozed dark magic. I don't know why, but…we may be in way over our heads here."

"…You don't think Sherri is still alive, do you?" Jeanette swam toward the mermaid.

"I really don't know. There are many more powerful creatures in the sea than Sherri. But…" Annalise trailed off, her eyes gaining another far-off thinking look. Jeanette sighed and turned back to the shelves. Browsing through them, she came to one that was full of books. Many of them appeared to be in English, but several had Greek and Roman lettering, and a few were adorned with characters Jeanette had never seen before. One book in particular had lettering unlike any of the others. Her curiosity piqued, Jeanette pulled the book from its place on the shelf.

She could feel the magic before she opened the tome. It tingled, simply vibrating with energy. Her hands shaking a bit, Jean opened the cover of the book. Before her eyes, the strange letters began to shift and ripple, seemingly coming to life on the page. The ancient ink twisted itself into familiar signs, which became letters, which finally became words. Jeanette stared in awe at the book, its old yellow pages revealing messages.

"The Guardians of Lore…" she breathed the title. "A-Annalise, look at this!"

"Wha?" The pink mermaid snapped out of her trance. "What is it?"

"The Guardians of Lore…what are they?"

"Wh-where did you get that?" Anna flipped her tail, sending herself to Jeanette with one stroke.

"It was on the shelf. Didn't you know this was here?"

"I…I knew it but…Jeanette, how are you reading that?" Annalise peered at the book, which to her looked like something she'd once seen in History class. "That's about the oldest form of Magical writing."

"I don't know…I just opened the book. I felt so much magic coming from it…"

"Wait, I'll get the others!"

Within minutes, Annalise had gathered the rest of the group, who had gone swimming around the cavern. Jeanette briefly explained the book, and turned the page to begin reading.

"This book talks about something called the Guardians of Lore. Wait…it's translating again…"

"The Guardians of Lore…that sounds familiar…" Ripple tilted her head, trying to remember the title.

"…Wow, it's like before medieval times," Jeanette marveled at the words in the book. She cleared her throat and began to read.

"Within thee, O sacred world created by the Great One, was formed a Power, to which gave birth to the Guardians of all Magick. Before the time of the first King of the Mortal realm, there was born on the day of the Golden Moon four powerful beings, each blessed with the Great Power of the Universe. These were four Goddesses. The eldest of which forever holdeth the Darkness of Night, the second eldest created to wield the Great Sea, the third Goddess to which the Light bows, and the youngest of all to watcheth over the sacred Land of Earth. It is within these Great Beings that all Life instills wonder, for the divine Magick that floweth forth from them into the World is spread to only those deemed worthy. It is at the time of Birth, the Golden Moon, that the Magick within the Creation floweth to its Origin, and all those who hone this mana are judged." Jeanette cast a look around the room.

"…What the MUNK was that about?" Alvin asked.

"Wait…" Ripple's eyebrows furrowed, then shot up as realization shot through her. "I remember now!"

"What is it, Ripple?" Anna looked at her friend.

"I remember the story now…it talks about the four Guardians, the founders of Magic!"

"…Still lost." Alvin deadpanned.

"You remember, don't you Annalise?" The blue haired mermaid turned to Anna, who was nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes, I do! And now that I think about it, it makes sense!" Her gaze darted around the cavern. "The Guardians are the most powerful of all magical beings. They are the ones who supplied the world with the mana it holds. The ocean, it's like a being all its own, because it holds so much magical mana! That must be it!"

"Forgive me if I repeat myself, but WHAT are you talking about, Anna?"

"I'm talking about Jeanette's power!" Annalise swam excitedly into Alvin's face, who promptly leaned away. "Queen Marjorie seemed sure that Jeanette's powers had been removed, but they were unlocked the second she came in contact with mermaid magic! And the only way that could have happened is that she had a connection with the sea's mana. And the only way that would be possible would be if Jeanette's powers were connected to the sea the whole time. Which means…" Annalise gasped.

"We have to get to Oceana, stat!"

o0o

"…"

"How disappointing…"

"It appears things are becoming…"

"Complicated…"

o0o

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! :O**

**What does all this mean!? What's in store for our heroes now? Will I be able to pull off a plot twist? I dunno, but I darn will try! See ya next time! :)**


	10. Sudden Edicts and Attacks

**Once again, so sorry for the extreme hiatus. I'm trying to find a suitable updating schedule, but things just keep coming up.**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

o0o

The streamlined forms of eight mer-people shot toward the city of Oceana. Annalise swam powerfully, just ahead of everyone else. Her hair whipped in bright pink ribbons behind her. Her mouth was set in a grim, straight line. Within her mind, however, she was panicking.

Why would the queen have done this? Was it intentional? Did she even know that the spell didn't work? If she did know, then what reason could she possibly have had to conceal Jeanette's magic, and lie about it? Why would Queen Marjorie, their sweet, honest, warm hearted ruler, lie to them all? Could this…could this have something to do with the threat?

Anna's questions remained unanswered as the group came to the city's entrance. As they zipped past the merfolk on their way to the castle, the sound of a royal trumpet filled the water. Everyone halted, watching in amazement as Queen Marjorie herself swam cordially through the street, making her way to the Pavilion.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked.

"She's headed toward that gazebo," Theodore noted.

"An edict? Why is the queen passing an edict?" Ripple said in an incredulous tone. "She never makes new laws unless there is unrest!"

"Could there be unrest now?" Anna looked around. "Everything seems fine…"

By now, a large crowd had gathered around the Pavilion, which was a coral gazebo reserved for royal public decrees and announcements. These announcements were usually made by one of the royal advisors, and not the queen herself. Marjorie only came out when there was serious trouble.

"Be still, my subjects," the queen said. Her voice silenced the crowd. "As High Mage and Ruler of Oceana, I, Queen Marjorie, hereby declare a curfew of the Twilight Hour to be in effect until further notice."

Confused comments and groans came from the crowd.

"Silence, please," Marjorie continued. "All merfolk are to be within their homes by twilight, and no-one is allowed to enter or leave the castle or the city except authorized personnel. This law is being set for the safety of every habitant of this city. You need not know what danger approaches, but know that suspicious behavior and disregard of this law will result in harsh punishment. That is all."

More confused voices rose from the crowd as the queen and her guards swam back to the castle without another word. Jeanette and her friends all exchanged surprised looks.

"A curfew? Why?" Alvin asked.

"She said danger was approaching…what could that mean?" Simon looked toward the castle. "Could it be the same dark magic that attacked Jeanette?"

Annalise and Ripple said nothing. They were in shock; never had they seen their beloved queen so blunt, so grim. The two mermaids stared at the castle until Jeanette waved her hand in their face.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. "Do you have any ideas on what to do now?"

"I…" Annalise looked down. "I don't know. This has never happened before. At least, not as long as I've been around."

"Well, how are we going to talk to her now? No-one's allowed into or out of the castle."

"We need answers," Ripple said firmly. "If they won't let us in, we'll let ourselves in."

"You aren't suggesting we…" Brittany said skeptically. Ripple nodded.

"We're going to sneak in."

o0o

"I hope this works," Jeanette whispered to Annalise, who was drifting right next to her. The two mermaids were swimming just outside the second floor window of the throne room. Down below, Ripple and Alvin swam in front of the doorway. They stuck to the shadows, careful to avoid falling into the vision of any of the castle guards. When the coast was finally clear, they waved to the girls above them. Jeanette entered first, Anna close behind her. They swam quietly into the large room, guided only by the faint light coming from the glowing crystal walls. Utter silence overtook them as they crept to where they hoped they would find the queen. Annalise finally took the lead, swimming ahead to a long corridor. She and Jeanette pressed their backs against the wall, listening hard for the guards that were surely down the hallway. When no sound came, the pink-haired mermaid peered out. The hall was deserted.

Baffled, the two girls swam slowly down the long, dimly lit hall. The silence was so heavy that the friends were almost afraid to breathe. There was an almost eerie feeling around; as if the water itself knew something they ought to have known. The mermaids finally came to the end of the hall, where they were met with a large, ornate door. Jeanette recognized it vaguely, then decided it must be the back entrance to the queen's private conference room. With a quiet deep breath, each girl pulled on the door, wincing each time it made the slightest sound.

They finally opened it wide enough for both of them to slip through. As they entered the total darkness of the room, an ominous feeling washed over them. The girls cautiously swam to the middle of the room.

"I thought you might come."

If it was possible to jump three feet up when you're underwater, Jeanette and Annalise did so just then. Whipping around, they saw the solemn face of Queen Marjorie floating patiently behind them. Her eyes were tired, her mouth thin.

"Y-Your Highness," Annalise stammered. "We…I mean…"

"We needed to speak with you," Jeanette added. "B-but the edict, and the guards, and-

"I know why you're here," Marjorie said gently. "May I first start by saying that I'm sorry? You have surely figured out by now that I did not remove your magic. It was never that simple, you see."

"Queen Marjorie, why did you fake it?" Annalise asked. "And why have you passed a curfew edict? Is there a threat on Oceana?"

"Yes, there is. A threat has been made against not only our city, but against the ocean's power as a whole."

"The…ocean's power?" Jeanette blinked, confused.

"All will be explained to you in time, Jeanette. However, I am afraid that this is not the time. All you must know now is that there is danger here. This is very important for both of you," Marjorie subtly clenched her fists. "You must gather your friends and leave this place. Head to the north, as close to Europe's coast as possible. Remember your allies, and you will know who your enemies are. You must also take this." The queen held out a small, gently glowing object to Jeanette; a little white shell with a golden tip. "Use this only when you need it. Help will come to you."

"Queen Marjorie…" Before Jeanette could say anything, a high-pitched whining sound filled the water. At the same time, the queen's head shot up in alarm.

"Now! You must-

A deafening crash drowned out her words as two tiger sharks crashed through the glowing coral walls.

o0o

**Uh oh… well, next chapter shouldn't be too far away. Again, I'm sorry!**


	11. Eavesdropping, Raging, Plotting

**Told you it'd be quicker this time around. Here we go!**

o0o

Marjorie ducked as shards of luminescent coral flew down with the force of the sharks' impact. She looked toward the girls, their faces white with fear.

"GO! SWIM!" she screamed. The two mermaids hesitated only a second before bolting out the door they'd came through. Marjorie turned back around just in time to dodge the maw of one of the sharks. She could feel the dark magic pouring from them. This had to be her sister's doing. Sadness filled her alongside the revelation. She dodged once more, just barely avoiding being rammed into the wall. Looking up, she saw the glinting armor of the royal guards. Their eyes glowed with a sickly green color. She knew that she would have to use magic to defend herself, but…these were innocent creatures. They were being influenced; it wasn't their fault!

"Ah!" Marjorie's guard had dropped. One of the sharks slammed its tail against her back. She flew into the wall, cracking the coral. Her vision and consciousness began to fade.

"Up…to you…now…" she whispered. Darkness overtook her.

o0o

Annalise and Jeanette swam as fast as their tails would allow. They heard the crashes as coral came crumbling down from the walls. Pure adrenaline pushed them all the way out of the castle and into the deserted streets of Oceana. The rest of the group watched with alarm as the two finally slowed down to catch their breath.

"What happened!?" Ripple swam to her cousin. "What's with all the crumbling?"

"There was…an…attack," Anna gasped. "Guards…tiger…sharks…"

"M-Marjorie gave us…this," Jeanette panted, holding up the little shell.

"A…whistle?" Ripple leaned in to examine the object.

"She said…to…head north…as close to Europe's shore as possible. Someone would help us there."

"North, huh?" Brittany frowned. "We have to swim all the way there?"

"I guess so," Annalise straightened, having finally caught her breath. "But I can't get my mind off that attack. Those tiger sharks just burst through the wall like it was made of sand!"

"You said there were guards, too?" Simon asked. He was floating next to Jeanette. "Why would guards attack you? Aside from the whole sneaking-inside thing."

"Their eyes…they had been just like that mermaid's…" Jeanette shivered. "Glowing, and…and GREEN…"

"They were possessed?" Ripple turned to Annalise. "Then that means…"

"Whoever was behind Jeanette's kidnapping must be behind the attacks!" The pink-haired mermaid swam upward a little. "And that means someone not only wants Jeanette, but the Queen as well…oh no, the queen!"

"She told us to escape!" Jeanette's face showed horror. "But…she couldn't have possibly have fought off those sharks AND guards!"

"Queen Marjorie is a very powerful mage," Ripple said.

"But she's also gentle," Annalise pointed out. "She'd never hurt anyone or anything unless absolutely necessary."

"I hope she's okay," Theodore said.

"Well, we'll have to trust what she told us. I suppose this means we're heading north."

"By the way, did she know about the spell not working?" Ripple glanced at Jeanette.

"Yes, she did. She said we'd understand it later, though. I don't know what she meant, but I think we should trust her."

The group, under unanimous agreement, set off to gather some things from Annalise's cove. Unbeknownst to them, however, a young merman had been listening to every word. His teal eyes narrowed, and he silently swam back to his house to prepare.

o0o

"Hmm…" she leaned over her mirror, pondering deeply. Her seemingly endless blue hair floated around her lair. The strands seemed to writhe and slither like the tentacles of an octopus. "Interesting…so she gave them the whistle…oh, Marjorie, when will you learn to respect family treasure?"

"Y-y-your Majesty?" a shaky, high-pitched male voice called out timidly. "Sh-Sherri has r-r-returned…"

"Send her in." She said in a dismissive tone.

"Y-yes, your Highness."

"Not bad, Sherri," she said the moment the lesser mermaid entered the cavern. "My sister was quite surprised. Unfortunately, she was able to warn the traitors before the guards could destroy them. Therefore, you failed. However, since your effort has rendered my sister incapacitated, your life will be spared."

Sherri fought the urge to roll her eyes. Whenever her master's threats weren't frightening, they were just plain annoying. She forced a grateful tone into her voice.

"Thank you, My Liege. Your mercy is most appreciated."

"Whatever. You may go," she waved her hand toward her. "I will call for you if needed."

"Yes, Highness."

Sherri turned and swam away calmly. When she got completely out of the cavern, she scowled and swished her tail in ire.

"Call me when I'm needed, indeed!" she raged. "As if she could do a single thing without my help!"

Puff and Slight, the two mutated guards of the cavern, cowered and gazed at her in worry. She turned her glare to them.

"What are you idiots looking at!?"

The guards snapped to attention, their bodies nearly shaking with fear. Sherri stormed away to her room. The guards dared not say a word.

o0o

"So...they're going to the North, then?"

"..."

"Then they must be going to see Beannahain..."

"...Well, we can't have that, now can we...?"

"A light storm should clean this up in no time...but it would take a lot of resources...ah, well, some things just can't be helped."

"The coast is suspecting a hurricane, after all. Who am I to dissapoint?"

o0o

**Geez, Sherri. Hissy fits much? and what's with that merman...? And that last part...*shudders***

**Happy Easter, you guys! :)**


End file.
